


Snuggle Wives

by hedgeesn



Series: Doctor's Continuity [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Sleep, Wives, naps, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgeesn/pseuds/hedgeesn
Summary: Diana is in her rounds as a junior doctor when she realizes she has completely forgotten about an important event. Her wife has her back, though.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, diana x sleep
Series: Doctor's Continuity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015684
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	Snuggle Wives

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly just wanted to write something to pair with this art I did.

The day dragged on endlessly.

Diana wasn’t sure of the last time she had slept. She had been on a repetitive cycle of long hours doing her rounds as a Junior Doctor. Almost through medical school, the final stretch seemed to be geared towards squeezing the life out of the students in the program. And if the long hours weren’t bad enough, the way she was being treated by her patients left much to be desired.

Here in the hospital, being a Cavendish meant little. When it came to people who were in pain, or nearing the end of their life, her household name might have been vaguely familiar but the thought would be left in the wayside. And in a way, that suited Diana more than anything. She had to work hard and prove herself here, without the extra bells and whistles that her name would bring in. The director had given her a dressing down on her first day, laying down the cold facts that she was simply a Junior Doctor like the rest of them, and not to expect any special treatment. Not even if she was a witch.

Her desire to pursue medicine after graduating Luna Nova had pushed her to attend a traditional route of education. Being a witch was certainly wonderful, but she was expected to know how to do things without magic as well. Her family’s legacy of healing magic was certainly well respected, but one must understand how the body functions and the origins of its disorders before high level magic could be cast efficiently and effectively. 

Diana knew the program was making her stronger as a witch as well, despite how grueling it was. The amount of magic she needed to cast minor spells had greatly decreased - and even in a world where magic was brought back, there was still the personal energy level needed to cast magic.

In a world where magic was brought back, Diana Cavendish would become one of the greatest doctors of her time.

That wasn’t her statement - rather, it was Akko’s words. She believed in Diana wholeheartedly, and when she believed in something, Diana knew it would come true. That’s just how her wife was.

Thinking of her “wife” gave Diana a giddy feeling, a last boost of energy to get through the day. They had recently married, and though Akko was out touring the world as a new performing witch, she couldn’t be happier. She’d be home soon enough, and Diana was determined to make the most of it, fatigue be damned.

Diana powered through the rest of an average overly long work day that was beset with unruly patients who couldn’t be any less impressed with the witch’s inclusion of magic into their procedures. The public was still growing into the larger role that witches were starting to play in their lives once more - prior to awakening magic that had little regular exposure aside from those who had grown up on Shiny Chariot’s magic shows.

Akko was doing a wonderful job out there bringing the wonders of the magic world to the public again. It wasn’t “practical” in the ways that Diana’s efforts were, but at the very least her patients weren’t afraid of her in the least. They took out the same amount of frustration on her as they would any doctor, which Diana knew she should be… _thankful_ for, as it proved that she was just a medical professional like any of her peers, with much to learn.

Diana finished the rest of the day in almost a mild fugue state, her fatigue getting the best of her as continued her rounds. She barely remembered getting home, a short flight back to the Cavendish estate. Anna hadn’t greeted her at the door, which she barely noticed and dismissed in favor of kicking off her boots and collapsing into a chair in the sitting room.

She had just started to look for her cell phone to check her messages when she heard the front door open and the cacophony of what could only be her wife. But Akko wasn’t due back for another week, right? Diana hastily pulled out her phone and rushed to her feet.

Oh _no._

It was surely the right day, and Diana had forgotten entirely. Married barely a year and she had already committed the atrocity of forgetting that Akko was due back home for their anniversary. For which she had no plans, no reservations, and she hadn’t slept properly in over a week. Or really, hadn’t slept properly since she started working at the hospital.

Diana scurried to the entryway to find Anna handling half of Akko’s luggage for her. And her raised brows at Diana’s harried entrance said more than enough. Surely Anna had reminded her, probably multiple times, that Akko was coming home. But Diana for the life of her could not recall any of the conversations they might have had in the past few weeks.

Just past Anna was the girl she had come to love so dearly, the bright-eyed and energetic woman she fell in love with years ago when they were just teenagers. Akko brightened as soon as she saw Diana entering, dropping her luggage and rushing into her arms for a back-breaking hug.

“Diana! I missed you so much.” Akko clung to her, and Diana hugged her back tightly, burying her face in her hair. It was unfortunate that she couldn’t absorb some of Akko’s unending supply of energy. 

“Hello, dear. I am so glad you’re home.” Diana’s stress always seemed to melt away when they embraced, and she was sure that Anna would give them some time to themselves. After all, Akko had been gone for quite some time. Her tour was announced when her popularity had taken off briefly after their marriage, and while they tried their best to stay in touch it was rather difficult with Diana’s long hours and Akko being on the other side of the world.  
  
“Happy anniversary, Akko,” Diana whispered into her beloved’s hair. Akko squeezed her harder at the words, then pulled away. She looked like she was about to say something, but her face drooped into a frown. Diana hated when Akko lost her signature brightness more than anything, and she felt a pang of guilt, knowing immediately that she had some part in that. Akko scrutinized her briefly.

“Diana, you look so tired.” Akko’s hand came to brush blonde locks out of the young doctor’s face. Diana knew she must look awful, hair frazzled and obvious bags under her eyes. She leaned her cheek into Akko’s hand as she tried to come up with something to say. Her mind was failing her, not connecting to her tongue the way she meant to.

Sorry I forgot you were coming home. Sorry I forgot about our anniversary. Sorry I have nothing prepared. Sorry I’m so exhausted that I could collapse right here in the entryway.

But she didn’t need to say any of these things. Akko was more intuitive than others gave her credit for, and Diana was an easy read for her now that she had plenty of years to practice.

Akko’s face formed into one of determination, perhaps one of Diana’s favorite expressions on her, second to her smile. She grabbed Diana’s hand and dragged her to the hall.

“Anna!” Akko called. “We’re going to sleep! I’ll put my stuff away later.” 

Diana stumbled after her as she was maneuvered to their shared bedroom, a suite larger than her childhood room. One intended to share with her beloved, but it had been woefully empty of the brunette for months. 

“Akko, we should have dinner,” Diana protested, though she didn’t struggle physically. She was pulled to their bed and sat down on the side like a child. Akko strode to the dresser to rummage through.

“No, you’re exhausted and need to sleep.” She pulled out sleeping shirts for them both and came back to stand in front of Diana. She gestured at her work clothes. “Off.” 

“You’ve just gotten back, and it’s our anniversary. It’s the proper thing.” Diana complied with the order, fumbling with the buttons of her blouse.

“You look like you’ve worked yourself to death, Di. I don’t care about celebrating.” Akko handed her a shirt and pajama pants.  
  
Diana hesitantly took the clothing with downcast eyes. Akko firmly grasped her hand, keeping the clothes and Diana in place.  
  
“Hey. Look.” Diana met Akko’s eyes. They were normally so bright, but only held worry. “We’ll do something special later. Ok?”

Diana wanted to protest more, but hardly had the energy to finish changing. Akko quickly got her own attire sorted and waved to Diana to get into bed. Lifting the covers, Diana laid down. Akko quickly followed her in, laying herself half on Diana’s chest and tucking her head into the blonde’s neck.

“You know, I’m tired too. There’s nothing wrong with getting some rest.” Diana nearly scoffed. The girl had never looked exhausted a day in her life. She was half sure the brunette had access to some secret fount of energy in Japan. She always returned from home visits with ten times more energy than she started with, where most people would be dog-tired after a day of travel.

“I know, I just…” Diana trailed off.  
  
“You know, we’re married now. So we have plenty of time. And plenty of anniversaries.” Akko grabbed her hand, extending it and entwining their fingers. She hummed into her neck, contented. “Go to sleep now.”

Akko burrowed herself further into Diana, almost aggressively to pair with her stern order. Diana cradled her with her free arm, running a hand through her beloved’s hair. Within minutes Akko was already snoring. Diana was always jealous of her ability to fall asleep just like that. But she couldn’t help but smile as she slowly faded into sleep herself. They had plenty of time for each other, after this nap.  


**Author's Note:**

> https://ko-fi.com/hedgeesn :]


End file.
